Billie Jenkins
Billie is the youngest daughter of Carl and Helen Jenkins, and she inherited her magical powers from her Maternal Grandmother; the powers apparently skipping her mother and passing onto Billie and her older sister Christy. Billie's greatest fear is loosing her sister. Early Years As a child, she maintained a healthy relationship with her older sister, Christy. When Billie was 5, her sister was kidnapped by a demon, named Reinhardt, and Billie witnessed the kidnapping. However, her parents never spoke of Christy or her kidnapping ever again, as they believed trying to give Billie a normal childhood, while secretly searching for their daughter was for the best. Later Years Billie discovered her powers and began researching witchcraft, while attending college. She eventually did more research on witchcraft and started scrying via a computer. While hunting demons, she dressed in a cheap vinyl outfit in order to hide her appearance.http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Billie_Jenkins#cite_note-1One of her first demons lead her to a movie theater during the day, however unknown to her, she was subconsciously calling for her whitelighter, who just happened to be Paige Matthews, a Charmed One. The Sisters let Billie stay in their home in order to help her become more skilled in witchcraft. Despite having many other things to deal with, from time to time Paige would assist Billie with potion-making and instruct her in fighting demons. The vast majority of the knowledge she came to have was acquired from Leo, whom Paige enlisted to help Billie learn the true definitions and origins of magic, though she also had a tendency to find things out for herself as well. Besides this, she also studied the Halliwell Book of Shadows and eventually created her own book, based on Leo's advice. As the years went by from the date her sister was kidnapped, Billie, being so young, eventually forgot that it had ever even happened. But after meeting the Halliwells, those memories returned. Billie learned that her sister's kidnapping was supernatural and not otherwise and Billie became filled with vengeance and became unhealthily obsessed with finding the demons who took her and bringing Christy home. The sisters, by experience, knew that Billie's obsession would only lead to her getting hurt and not being able to bring Christy back at all though Billie didn't listen for the most part. Eventually, Billie honed her projection power to the point where she was able to project herself to Christy, finding her sister at last. Billie finally succeeded in finding Christy, but unbeknownst to her, during Christy's fifteen years in captivity, she was brainwashed to believe that the Charmed Ones were on the verge of becoming evil and was given the mission to "save" Billie and turn her against the sisters in order to kill them. However, it was much harder than she initially thought as Billie had become attached to the family. Christy started to plant doubt in Billie's mind, for example; trying to convince Billie that they should get an apartment together and move out of the Manor. Billie and Christy then set up base in Magic School. Although she still was unsure about the sisters' true intentions, Billie gave up on trusting them when Christy manipulated Billie into thinking Piper "attacked" her, however, it was not the way she made it seem. When she thought things couldn't get any worse, Christy mentions a spell that would allow Billie to project herself into the sisters' minds to find out what they're really thinking. Christy had been trained all those years by the Triad. After turning Billie against the Charmed Ones, Christy brought her to Magic School, which was at the time, being ruled by Demons. There, with the help of a Triad minion named Dumain they came up with a plan to convince The Magical Community that the Charmed Ones had truly become selfish with their witchcraft. Billie and Christy took over Halliwell Manor, forcing Piper, Phoebe and Paige to hide out in the Underworld. Eventually the sisters settled into Phoebe's condo. And while Billie was convinced that the sisters had become selfish, she was very reluctant at to hurt them, and tried everything she could think of to keep from having to kill them. But eventually Billie accepted that, while she didn't like it, the sisters had to be stopped any way possible. Dumain, at the urging of the Triad, encourages Billie and Christy to summon The Hollow and use it's power to kill the Charmed Ones. At the same time, Piper, Phoebe and Paige summon The Hollow, thus it splits in two. Billie and Christy faced off with the sisters who had also summoned the Hollow. During the battle, the manor was obliterated, additionally killing Christy, as well as Phoebe and Paige. Billie goes to Magic School and Dumain convinces her to use her projection power to send her back to Christy. However, she discovers that he's using her to go back to the Triad instead. Billie then goes to the sisters for help and forgiveness. She arrives at Magic School with the sisters and tries to convince Christy to stop her vendetta and come with her though Christy hurls a fireball at her, causing Billie to telekinetically repel the fireball back at her in self-defense. Billie then breaks down and cries, as the sisters surround her. Currently After the ultimate battle, Billie moved away from San Francisco to Los Angeles, where she finished college. Eighteen months later, Billie moved back to San Francisco, where she's once again helping the Charmed Ones out magically. While they've moved on from the events that took place with Christy, Billie hopes that by helping the sisters defeat the new Source of all Evil, it will ultimately make up for everything that happened with Christy. Category:Characters Category:Witches